MW4: the new world
by Assassin's force 141
Summary: when soap dies in mw3 what happens if he didn't realy died. soap wakes up and there is two bags and a note that saids 'welcome to the realms' and he is trys to move to a temple in the city and hope that price comes and helps him but that will be hard with a purple dragon and black dragoness are looking for him. will soap get to price or will the dragons find him first?
1. A Mission gone wrong

**This is my new story about post-mw3 and spyro the dragon. So… here it is MW4: new world.**

Soap and Yuri was in a church tower across the hotel where makarov had set a war meeting in the chez republic. "Yuri are you ready to end this." "Soap that monster coming to that hotel is dying today." Yuri told soap. They loaded there Rassa555s and watch makarov's convoy. Yuri zoomed on his scope and he found makarov in the second bulletproof SUV. "I bet that he is looking right at us." soap said "soap don't be reckless. Stick to the plan." "Fine price but I have a bad feeling about this." soap and Yuri shot the four guards on the outside.

Then price when down on the zip lined and when in the room. It was clear then the elevator open. Price looked that the living body hooked to the dolly. The body was kamarov with c-4 taped to his body and his last words was "Price…I'm sorry." then makarov saids to Yuri and soap "Yuri why have you came here?" "What is he talking about and the room lights up with c-4 then soap pushes Yuri out of the tower. They both fall out of the tower and Yuri is still able to fight and soap had a part of the building fall on him and soap is bleeding out. "SOAP." price screams out. "Yuri we need to get soap to a medic." "Your right price we need to hurry to the medic." Yuri explained to price as they pick soap up and move him down the street to the resistance safe house.

~~~~~~~~~~Closer to the safe house~~~~~~~~~~

Price laids soap down on the cleared table "price." soap tries to say "soap just rest. WHERES THAT MEDIC." "Price I have … to …tell you…that" "what it is soap." "Makarov… knows… Yuri." then soap losses the last amount of his blood and then soaps die. " .NO SOAP. I am sorry and gives soap back his's M1911 back to soap.

Then Yuri and price rush to the cellar as a Russian BTR comes outside and open fires on the safe house. As Yuri opens the door then price hits Yuri and fells down the stairs "soap trusted you. And I thought that I could too. Then tell me why makarov knows you." as price was getting to now Yuri's story. Soap's body was being fated away then his body dispersed from this world.

**(Author's notes: that was the saddest part of mw3. How soap there I hope they make a game based on op. kingfish. So the series lives on and now back to the story.)**

Soap wakes up in a grass field with a bag filled if surplices. One bag has an M-24 and an M4 has a hybrid and a M203 on it and the M-24 has an extra zoom on the scope and the ammos. The other bag is filled with his clothes. His TF-141, ghille suit, and, urbane. There was a note that said

'Welcome to the realms'.

**That was the first chap. Of my call of duty and spyro the dragon story. Remember history is written by the victor. History is filled with liars. -AF141 out **


	2. get moving

**This is the second chapter of MW4: the new world so…enjoy**

Captain John price

TF-141 Disavowed

Czech Republic

Day-10

Price and Yuri had walked out of the cellar in the safe house. Price seen that soap's body was gone then he said "they must have taken the body." "That is a shame. Wait price there is a note." price picked the letter up and it said "price and Yuri I know that you think that Captain John "Soap" MaCtavish is dead well when you kill the killer of Soap you and Tf-141 will be reunited but soap is alive but I will give you one hint were he is. 1st hint: he is not on this world." it was signed by a C. "Yuri we need to kill Makarov to get back soap." "What price." "Read it." so Yuri did "we need to kill him."

Captain 'soap' MaCtavish

Tf-141 disavowed

Unknown planet

Day-1

As soap open the letter it said "welcome captain you are on in a new planet. You need to head north to a temple were you can find help but the natives of this world don't know of humans and will treat you as a enemy but there are people are go to be looking for you so try to get there with out killing anyone."

It was signed with a C. "this day is getting stranger by the minute." Then soap headed north with his ghille suit on and grabbed his M-24.

Spyro had waked up with cynder in his arms. He lightly kisses her then got up without wake her. He got up without waking cynder up and when to get something to eat. Cyril said when spyro was eating. "Morning spyro, me and the guardians what to see you." then they met and volteer said "we have two things to tell you." "Ok" spyro had no idea what was going on "first, you are in trouble for under-age mating. The second thing is that some villages report that a cheetah-sized thing is moving to the temple. We have been looking in the pool of visions it looks like this.

It looks like an ape but with the cheetah sizes. The thing has skin and a chunk of fur in the middle of his head. On the sizes of the coat said 'TF-141' and he was holding an all metal object. Then it put on a second suit and then he grabbed a second all metal object had the same clothing on the thing on the suit and then he pick the bags and headed into a forest and then was gone.

"That forest is near warfang." "Yes it is spyro." "that is a strange creature" "yes he is that's why we want you and cynder to see who he is but now it will be just you and why did you and cynder mated." "We wanted to" spyro lied "this why we cant be having under-age mating. In 2 months we can't be having 200 hatchels running everywhere. So just get find that this creature is." "Ok," spyro walked out and took flight to the creature's last know location.

Soap was near a village 'strange creatures.' then he hear wings flapping and then he looked that the center of the village. The flying creature was a purple dragon. Then soap said quietly "what shit that I have gotten into. I think this is hell." then soar loads his mag in his M4A1. Then the dragon looks at soap. 'shit.. I'm found out.'

**That is chap.2 so I hope you enjoyed I'm out. **

**Dodo-dodo-do review**

**-AF141 Out **


	3. a new friend and a fiends plan

**(here is the third chapter for MW4. Just to tell everyone Black ops 2 is out so get that game and read my story NOW DRINK THAT DEW. Sorry, I seen too many Halo 4 MTW DEW trailers and again I suck at spelling, so don't get mad at the for me saying trailer. And here is my chap.) **

Soap was trying to see if he was in a dream. He makes a slight sound that the purple dragon looked and Said "hello are someone here. I won't hurt you."

"you sure about that dragon." soap could tell that the dragon was telling the truth. Then soap slowly raised out of the tall grass.

"wow that crazy." spyro said

"now I need to go to the temple and you taking me there."

"ok I was going to ask to come there with me."

soap looked questioned 'why does the dragon wants me to go there?' "so why are you here?" the dragon asked soap. Soap didn't respond to the dragon.

"what's your name? mine name is spyro." spyro asked again.

"Soap. Just call me Soap." soap responded with. "what do you do on your planet?" Soap asked Spyro. "I just protect the world from evil. What do you do?" spyro respond and asked Soap.

"I was a sergeant for the British S.A.S and I was hand-picked by U.S. Army General Shepherd. I was a Captain for Task Force 141. A group of elite soldiers to protect the world. Then we founded my former Captain. Price and I were the new leaders of the unit. Then Shepherd kills the team but Price and I turn national criminals after I threw a knife in Shepherd's eye. We killed him then we went after makarov and in a assassination on him I fell out of a church tower and safes Yuri's life form an explosion. Then at the rebel's safe house. Then I died on the table in that room. Then I woke up in this world."

Spyro was speechless "well…wow." spyro finely spoke to Soap.

"what music do you have on this planet." "not much really to say." "well listen I got my IPHONE on me so here I can play Carry on." spyro looked puzzled.

**Carry On By Avenged Sevenfold**

**(song starts)**

**Music part **

**Some people live that selfish desireSome choose to shout when they speak and they'll be the startGuarding the flame of those deep in fireSeeking out those with a voiceOne for tomorrow**

**They say we've lost our minds, we've just gained controlSearch endlessly, fight till we're freeFly past the edge of the seaNo bend in me, no mockery,Somehow we still carry on**

**Silence your fear, we've got to move higher,Unlock the stars in the skyGuarding us allBattle the will of those who consire,Take back the passion to live, vanish the sorrow**

**Destroys their perfect crime, watch the power foldSearch endlessly, fight till we're freeFly past the edge of the seaNo bend in me, no mockery,Somehow we still carry on**

**Guitar solo **

**Drum solo **

**Continued guitar solo**

**Search endlessly, fight till we're freeFly past the edge of the seaNo bend in me, no mockery,Somehow we still carry onCarry on(End of song)**

Spyro was speechless again "that was the best song I ever heard!"

"it's a good song."

Then Spyro and Sonic are at the temple. Soap wearing his TF-141 jacket M4 no his back, M1911 on his hip, and knife at the ready.

"well…are you ready to meet the guardians." spyro asked

"yes I'm ready." then spyro opened the door.

(meanwhile)

Makarov was speaking to his major

"well the plan is going perfectly." the major said

"yes it is we in end will have a world doesn't matter if it is the Dragons and this world." makarov responded

"true in the end we will have the victory." the major hade said to his leader

Price, and Yuri was just done saving the Russians president's daughter and him. They on there to makarov to kill. Then when in the Saudi Arabia. The force were nothing compare to Price's and Yuri's Juggernaut suits. Then a little bird smacked in price and Yuri. They were forced to drop the armor. Then when the elevator's door open and Yuri tossed a frag. It killed the guards hidden. Price shot each guy with a headshot. Then one got close so Yuri grabbed him shot him with his desert eagle and threw him over the edge in the street below. Then the second little bird shot all of his missiles at the top floor. Yuri got stabbed and he said "go kill that monster." then price chase down the helicopter he got in threw out one pilot. The second try to shoot him price block him stabbed him with his backup knife. Then price crash-landed the Helios' on the top of the building. Then price seen the glass breaking then makarov and him chase to get the pistol Makarov stomped on price's hand "goodbye captain price." then Yuri shot makarov but makarov killed Yuri before Yuri could. Then price tackle Makarov and punched him three times and then wrapped the Helios' cord around Makarov's neck. Then price shove him though the glass. The cord snapped Makarov's neck and killed him.

Price sat down and took a cigar and litter and took a smoke close is his eyes and woke in the forest surround by Task-Force soldiers "welcome back Price and congats on makarov. We have weapons' and clothing so welcome to Camp 141.

**(that was chapter 3 and so please review about this chap even the guests and go get black ops 2 if you have the money and time. So in the reviews please tell what do you want in the next chapter so please review and tell me ok. 'nothing is true. Everything is permitted.' )**

**AF-141 OUT peace **


	4. idk

I Just have all story deleted so i have to take a while to get every thing back. :(. The time wait as to start and it will longer because of school so i'm every sorry.


End file.
